okegomfandomcom-20200223-history
Syakesan
'''Syakesan/Sal' (しゃけさん) is one of the characters from Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea. He is one of the employees of the court, close to Uomihime. He is the elder twin brother of Samekichi, and is the son of Old. Appearance In his shark form he appears as a white shark with red, oval shaped eyes and white pupils. He has a slight blush visible underneath his eyes and he is almost always smiling. Upon revealing his true motives, the white in his eyes turns black and blood begins to drip from both eyes. He also grows four arm-like limbs from below his fins. In his humanoid form, Sal appears remarkably similar to Samekichi. His white hair is slightly long and messy and his dorsal fin protrudes from the top of his head. He wears a white suit accented with light gray. Six buttons are visible along the front of his suit. His shirt is dark gray and his tie is black. He also wears white pants, black shoes and black gloves. Before he was corrupted, he had blue eyes. In the Blue Sea alternative universe he wears a gray turtleneck sweater, a dark brown jacket and light brown pants. Personality At the beginning of the game, he seems to have an innocent, very kind, and warm personality. However, after he reveals his position as the ambassador of the Sea of Death'', his true nature is exposed. He is manipulative, sadomasochist, and a sore loser when things don't go his way. He has a deep, twisted love for Wadanohara, paralleling his brother's deep and honest love for her. He seems to be quite jealous of Samekichi, saying things like ''"Is he that good to you?" and getting visibly shaken after Wadanohara mentions Samekichi. Background Syakesan was once a normal citizen of the Blue Sea, before the Sea of Death corrupted him in his youth. As seen in one of Deep Sea Prisoner's omakes, Sal was corrupted sometime during his period of late adolescence. As a child, he wore matching outfits with his younger twin brother, Samekichi. Appearances ''Major'' *''Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea'' - Sal is the main antagonist, revealing his true colors after he destroys the Cast Pearl. Relationships Wadanohara Cast Samekichi Samekichi is Sal's younger twin brother. Although they are brothers, they do not view each other as brothers; their relationship is that of enemies, as Samekichi hates him for the curse he placed upon Wadanohara. Due to their rocky past, the cursing of Wadanohara, and the fact that they both love Wadanohara, they hold no positive feelings for each other. Samekichi dislikes Sal to the degree that he is willing to kill him, if only for the sake of Wadanohara. In the past, it can be seen that Sal and Samekichi may have been quite close as brothers when they were still young children. In two images, Sal and Samekichi can be seen wearing matching outfits, but as the image progresses story-wise; the two brothers can be seen gradually facing away from each other. Old Old is Sal's father. Like the rest of the inhabitants of the sea, Sal doesn't know that Old is his father. Wadanohara Wadanohara is Sal's love interest, though one-sided. His love for her is deep, twisted, and conflicting; while he "loves" Wadanohara, he is willing to sexually assault her, influence her death, stab her, and curse her with magic. In Normal End 1, he was able to get Wadanohara to reside in the Red Sea with him, and it is seen from the Mini Comics that they are lovers. Mikotsuhime Mikotsuhime is Sal's princess. Sometime as a child, he got corrupted by Mikotsuhime and became the Ambassador of the Sea of Death for her. Other Characters Battle Statistics |skill1target = User |skill1condition = Start of Turn 5 |skill1effect = |skill1priority = 100 |skill2 = Do nothing |skill2target = None |skill2condition = Always |skill2effect = None |skill2priority = 50 |skill3 = Self-destruct |skill3target = User |skill3condition = Start of Turn 9 |skill3effect = (100%) |skill3priority = 50 |moreinfo = Sal cannot be defeated intrinsically without hacking. The battle automatically ends at the start of the combat phase of Turn 9. Instead of attacking, Sal does some dialog every turn. Turn 1: "Well? Want to kill me? Go on and try, Wadanohara... ♪" Turn 2: "Ahahahahahahah!" Turn 3: "Kill me, Wadanohara! ♪" Turn 4: "Ah... I'm at my limit... Heeheehee! ♪" Turn 6: "Yes, yes... That's perfect! ♪" Turn 7: "You scared?" Turn 8: "Yes, exactly like that! ♪" Turn 9: "Aha... .ahaha... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..." }} Trivia *Even though he goes by 'Sal' and 'Syakesan' in the English and Japanese versions respectively, both epithets aren't his real name. It's mentioned in a bonus comic for Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea that Sal (or Syakesan) is a nickname. Much like his brother Samekichi, his true name is unknown.http://vgperson.com/games/wharfroachnohara.htm'' **In hiragana, Syakesan is written as しゃけさん. Expanded into romanized syllables, しゃけさん would be written as shi-ya-ke-san. If pronounced in a certain way, しゃけさん can sound similar to "shark-san". **Aditionally, "Syake" means "Salmon" in Japanese, and ''Sal is derived from salmon.http://www.vgperson.com/posts.php?p=wadanoharanotes *As stated in the physical copy of the manga volume one, his favourite colour is red. His favourite food is seaweed and sweet white things. His specialty is long-distance swimming and having a cute appeal. *He doesn't have a character portrait for his humanoid form. *As of September 7th, 2017, Sal has been ranked 11th on the Deep Sea Prisoner popularity poll. Gallery * Visit Syakesan/Gallery to see the gallery. Quotes *"I just love to see that face . . ." * "I lied!" * "I love that about you, Wadanohara... ♪" (Bonus Room) * "Um...Pulmo? Why is Helica already drunk?" (Manga) References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea Category:Male Category:Sea of Death Category:Animals Category:Antagonists